A Problem
by yamiyugifanadic
Summary: YxYY. End of Series spoilers a bit. Atemu is merely being the hotheaded pharaoh he once was. And his pride has gotten him a bit of a talk from Yugi.


Title- A Problem.

Author- DMYamiyugi

Warnings- YxYY. Yaoi, duuur. :3 Not much else. IMPLIED sex oh no!

Summary- Atemu is merely being the hotheaded pharaoh he once was. And his pride has gotten him a bit of a talk from Yugi.

Spoilers- End of series? I guess xD

Rating- PG-13. Implied sex, oh no! xD

A/N- Cha, got a note. Just a btw, if you review, these opinions of Atemu's are kinda mine, but not really. They're Atemu's. He has a personality as we all know, and is very blunt. Also, some info may be wrong, but seriously, when someone rants, when is the info right? Yeah. Thought so. ;P Also, apologize in advanced for some errors. I just need to start writing again…or just getting stuff up online…xD

!!

**A problem, a problem. A solution, where to begin, where to begin? Aha, all solutions are solved by TV. Let us watch it, and allow our brains to mush and puuuuussss, mush and puuuuuss, mush and puuuuss.**

!!

Atemu flopped down on the couch, gently raising the remote to his eyes. He leaned to his left on the armrest, tossing the remote into the air and catching it. Atemu clutched the black plastic, narrowing his eyes.

'…Play', he thought. 'Play, where is that…or is it power? What turns this stupid TV on again…' He hummed in thought, wracking his brain to try to remember the Japanese characters for power.

"Maybe it's the red button…" Atemu maneuvered his thumb across the remote slowly, glancing behind the couch and down the hallway. 'I could ask Aibou…' Atemu thought once more. 'No, no. We'll just…push…the button'.

The screen sprang to live, scaring Atemu right out of his skin. He jumped, left hand flying to his chest to grasp the puzzle.

It met air.

Atemu took in a shuddering breath before relaxing into the couch. 'That's right. The puzzle disappeared long ago. Silly…'

Atemu stared at the screen, watching with minimal interest at the news. It went from topic to topic with no real news even told. Atemu yawned, stretching his back. The women on the screen switched with another.

Atemu leaned forward when the new anchor on the screen began talking about world news. The earthquake in China, the politics in the United States.

Atemu grunted. "I could rule a country better than any of those asses in America, hands down." He pushed his bangs from his face, swishing his head to the side in a fashionable way. Atemu glanced down at the remote, searching for the volume. He turned it up a bit, listening.

"Load of crap," Atemu muttered after a few moments. His fingers strummed the brown armrest of Yugi's couch. "How can they pass a law like that? It makes no sense…oh, wait, still in senate. Suppose that's all right…American politics are so confusing. Keep it in blood, that's how it's supposed to be done!" Atemu nodded his head. "Good blood equals good people. How can this man not even given life from the gods deserve to rule over all these people?" Atemu grunted in irritation.

"Stupid."

"Oh now what is this, the UN finally stepping in, all because the US said so? Good job!"

"American news is so weird, what's the importance of knowing of this Paris person…isn't that a city?"

And on and on he went. Atemu watched the news for at least a half hour before his entertainment was roughly shut off. Atemu whipped around, staring over the back of the couch. He stared before lowering himself, so only his eyes were showing.

Yugi swung the other remote into the air before catching it. He stared at Atemu, a mix of amusement and disappointment in his violet eyes. "Atemu, what were you watching?"

Atemu glanced to the side. "Nothing."

"Atemu, you know I don't like your little tangents about politics in America."

Atemu grunted. "They don't know how to rule a country. Back in Kehmet…!"

Yugi cut him off. "Way back when, Atemu, is very different from now." He walked around the couch, taking Atemu's remote and placing them both on the TV. "Now, would you mind? You promised me dinner tonight."

Atemu glared, but there was a hint of playfulness behind it. "Now, my definition of dinner and _your_ definition of dinner are two totally different things." Atemu crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side, crimson eyes shining.

Yugi crossed his arms as well, planting his feet. "Yes, but you promised _me_ to dinner, so it is _my_ definition that goes. Agreed?" Atemu rolled his eyes.

"Bah!"

Yugi sighed, uncrossing his arms and making his way into the kitchen to get the car keys. "Come now," he whistled.

"Aibou, I will not be summoned by a whistle. I am not a dog."

"Oh I know. Still, come." Atemu huffed, muttering to himself for a moment before standing.

"You better give me the bed tonight Aibou, for if we're going to be treating each other like dog-"

Yugi opened the door, cutting Atemu off yet again. "Yes, yes my love. Now come, we have food to gouge."

Atemu crossed his arms behind his head, stretching out his chest before letting one arm fall on Yugi's shoulder. He brushed his tan fingers over the warm skin, letting his body relax into the bed.

Yugi yawned, rolling his face into Atemu's chest. "Mrust Mrong?" He whispered.

Atemu sighed, shaking his head.

Yugi was silent before letting out a harsh breath. He turned his head away from Atemu's chest. "What?"

"Only a month eh?"

Yugi clutched his eyes shut, teeth clenching. "Atemu, I don't want to talk about this, especially this late…"

"Far away, isn't it?"

"Atemu…"

"I mean, you could just take the classes online right? I mean, Boston University is not _that_ great of a school, I guess." Atemu turned his head away from Yugi.

"Atemu, my mind is made up. You said it was fine when I sent in my acceptance fee. What's with the doubt now?"

Atemu growled, his hand clenching over Yugi's shoulder. "Just, America…it's not that great of a place. I don't like the thought of you living in a country--"

"That you don't rule?" Yugi cut in, sitting up and looming over Atemu. Atemu kept his head away, his hand that had once lay on Yugi's shoulder hanging over the side of the bed. Yugi shook his head, laughing. "Atemu, you are not a pharaoh. Your reign has ended. Others have taken on the title of world power. Egypt's great world power, or the world back then, gave out."

Atemu huffed softly, narrowing his eyes. He said nothing. Yugi groaned, letting his body fall on top of Atemu's. He allowed every inch of himself to envelop the other, fingers running over hardened nipples and chest. Yugi closed his eyes, focusing on Atemu's heartbeat.

Thud, thudding under the king's skin.

Yugi sighed. "Atemu, please…"

"Good night Yugi."

Yugi bit his lip in anger, but also, he felt hurt. "Are you…really that mad at me…?"

Atemu closed his eyes, faking sleep. "Atemu?" Yugi pushed himself up. "Atemu, look at me. Atemu, I know you're awake." He did not move. Yugi bit his lip again, hands clenching. "You're the one who wanted to talk about it, fuck you! If you wanted to just fall asleep you should have kept you potent, prideful mouth shut!" Yugi pushed himself off Atemu, stalking to the computer chair and sitting down. He brought one knee to his chin, resting his face into it. Yugi draped his arms around his leg, brining his body closer.

Atemu rolled over so his body was facing the wall.

Yugi took in a sharp breath before letting it out. He opened his eyes, staring out into the night sky. They were to deep in the city to see many stars, but a few shone through.

"Come back to bed Aibou."

"Yeah, har-har. Like you can just get me to come back with one command. Fuck you."

Atemu sighed. "I'm sorry. Happy?"

Yugi growled. "No. How about you let me follow my dream for once?" Yugi turned toward Atemu, expecting another command. Yugi stared, eyes adjusting to the darkness. He blinked, eyes softening before shining with pre tears. Yugi stood, tiptoeing back to the bed and sitting down. He crossed his bare legs, feet sliding over places that at any other time should be covered. Yugi placed his left hand on Atemu's shaking shoulder, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry Mou Hitori no Boku," Yugi whispered, running his fingers down Atemu's back. He heard the other sniff and saw Atemu swipe at his eyes. "I am. You just…keep changing your mind. I want to go out into the world Atemu. I love it here, but I have a chance to go. Can't you give me that?"

"Then what am I to do Aibou?" Atemu muttered, his eyes fixed on the blank white wall. "I ask this…who am I to live with?"

"Grandpa. Who else?"

Atemu shook his head. "Aibou, I am still here because of you. I don't…think…I don't want to…" he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Never mind…"

Yugi swallowed, wetting his caked dry lips. "Atemu, please. You're making this harder than it should be."

"Let me come with you."

Yugi's hands stalled on Atemu's back. Yugi turned forward, brining his hands to his lap. "We can't afford that Atemu…"

"I'm not going to stay here. I will live on the streets if we cannot afford another place in Boston."

Yugi sighed. "Atemu, that's bull. You wouldn't last--"

"I can," Atemu cut in, sitting up to face Yugi, the edge of his eyes red from the tears, "and I will. If that is what it means to be near you every day, I will." Yugi glared at the carpet before pushing his face in his palms.  
He sniffed, shaking his head. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi's stomach, pulling him into Atemu's chest. "Come now…"

"You make…everything so difficult." Yugi whimpered, curling his body forward. "I love you so much, but you make things so difficult."

Atemu sighed. "I cannot help that my shadows yearn for your light so intensely, Aibou. I cannot change who I am. I wish to keep what is mine in my sight. Especially in a country like America.

"God, why are you so anti-American!?" Yugi cried, laughing at the end of his words. Atemu shrugged.

"I dunno. The ruler just looks funny."

"Atemu, you need to hold your tongue when we get to Boston. Thank god I'm not going to any hard-core republican state, jeez."

Atemu tightened his grip around Yugi, nuzzling the boys back. "Mmm…what's a republican?"

Yugi threw his arms into the air, pushing his weight into Atemu and making then fall back on the bed. Yugi twisted his body so he was curled into Atemu's chest, his right leg curling around Atemu's back. "You are so strange…you complain, complain about the American politic system yet know nothing of it! You are so hot headed!"

"Mmm, all the more interesting the sex is."

Yugi started blankly into Atemu's chest. "How…the hell…does that have to do with what I just said?" Atemu shrugged. "My god, my freshman year is going to be hell and I know it…"

Atemu smirked. "And if you find trouble at your school, I can always take care of them for you!" Yugi did not reply. Atemu leaned his head down, nuzzling Yugi's forehead. "Riiiight?"

"Not right."

"Not right?"

"Yes, not right. No games, no protecting me from the next world war or strange fanatic. Just…be Atemu, my boyfriend…my…_slightly_ overprotective, Egyptian speaking boyfriend." Yugi paused. "That doesn't sound any better…"

Atemu rolled them over suddenly, his legs pushing between Yugi's. Yugi yelped, a multitude of shivers running down his body. "A-Atemu, it's…3 in the morning…and we already had sex twice, I mean," he suppressed a moan as Atemu began attacking his neck. "Ohhh, god…oh….ok…we can…!" He was cut off by hot lips over his. Yugi closed his eyes, sinking into his sheets.

Atemu leaned back, smirking, his crimson eyes ablaze, showered in hues of passion. "You talk _far_ to much Aibou. How about we just…relax…and forget…for a moment," each pause, Atemu kissed another part of Yugi's body. "And just be."

"Uuunn," Yugi groaned, hands caressing Atemu's back. "Sounds…wonderful…love…"

Atemu smiled, leaning in for one last innocent kiss, his mind reaching for his other. He pushed forward, arching his body as they finally connected. Their emotions mingled, pushed, pulled, caressed.

Yugi sighed as he felt the pull. _Mmm, so nice…_

_Love you Aibou…_ he breathed hotly over Yugi's skin, eyes closed.

Yugi chuckled. _I know. Thank you Mou Hitori no Boku. _

_You're welcome…Mou Hitori no Ore._

Owari


End file.
